Careful What You Wish For
by PandaUnicorn
Summary: you now that saying careful what you wish for well here it's literal. I some how ended up with crazy vampires chasing me and a freaking dog that won't leave me alone. I think fates pmsing for it to put me a world I don't even want to read about now I have to live it!
1. Chapter 1

It's not every day you get sent to a world that was written in a book. Sure people write about the possibility of it happening and it goes great for that person. They find love and happiness, but really waking up in a strange place not knowing where the hell you are is not what I wanted at all. All I want was to get through life, finish school, hell my biggest worry was my math exam next week, but no now I have crazy vampires after me and a love sick shape shifter to worry about. And the whole reason this happened was because I made a stupid wish on a stupid star.

**A few weeks before**

"Sarah!" my mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What" I screamed back from my room finishing up the last series of Twilight. I don't know why Jamie likes this so munch all I see is the same love story about a vampire and a human girl.

"It's Jamie" she replied coming up the steps. "Speak of the devil" I thought as my mom entered my room in her frilly apron she wears every time she cooks.

"Thanks" I said knowing why Jamie called, to see if what I about this book. Jamie is a very big fan of the Twilight series and I mean a VERY big fan. She read all the books, four times even and already watched the movies at least a hundred times.

"Hey Jams" I greeted watching my mother leave the room.

"Soooo what did you think" She asked in hopes that I at least liked this one.

"Jams why do you ask the same question when you know the answer" I asked moving to my window.

"Just answer the question" Jams replied sounding a little annoyed.

"I didn't like it, I'm surprised I finished it even" I said telling the truth.

"WHAT seriously" She said raising her voice "Why"

I shrugged my shoulders "I'm just not into the whole vampire romance like you are"

"Well that was the last one so you won't have to read anymore vampy wampy romance novels" she said.

"I highly doubt that" I said with a smile. Knowing she'll want me to read another novel like that.

"SARAH!" My mother yelled from down stairs, calling me to dinner.

"Sorry Jams I have to go" I said looking out the window.

"Ok see you tomorrow at school" She said hanging up the phone.

I was putting up the phone when I noticed a shooting star in the sky. A second later I made a wish that would come to bite me in the ass later on.

"I wish life would get a little more interesting from now on" I thought heading down stairs for dinner


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell" was the first thing that came out if my mouth as I look at my surroundings. I was in a forest, a big ass one from the looks of it. The color green was everywhere; the trees were covered it. I noticed the sun setting, having no idea what was going on I ventured out hoping to find someone or something to tell me where I was.

"Damn it" I cursed when I tripped over a tree root. "What was that" I thought hearing a sound in the distance. Debating whether to yell out to the noise or to distances myself, but seeing as I'm not making any progress I called out to it against my better judgment.

"Hello… Is someone there" I said keeping my distance just in case. That's when I heard a howl.

"Shit" I said backing up slowly listening to see if the noise was getting closer. The howl got louder and I hauled ass, running as fast as my legs could take me. It got closer and closer.

"Great It's chasing me" I thought as the forest line broke in to a meadow. I turned around to see if it was still chasing me when I noticed how quiet it got, but it didn't make me feel any better about the situation I was in. I could feel a presence in the forest it was still there and it was watching me, waiting for me to make a move.

Watching the forest line I saw a paw came and following that paw was a huge body of a gray wolf. "Shittakemushroom" I thought what in the world was this thing eating.

That's when I looked into its eye when I noticed how human it looked. That's when its eyes suddenly showed…love, and then it ran off. "What the heck just happened" I said aloud in wonder "Did that wolf just you know never mind" I thought heading the opposite direction.

After walking around lost I finally came to a road. "YESSS!" I yelled while doing my happy dance of victory I noticed a sign. Walking up to it I read it and read again then I read it some more. "No no no no no noooooooo" I said shaking my head not wanting to believe it. Knowing now why that wolf was so big I read the sign out loud one more time and it said.

WELCOME TO FORKS


End file.
